Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie is a 2018 American new-form children's television film released in September 17, 2018. A new Nickelodeon Movie is a Nicktoons special show which was based on the Nick Jr Show "PAW Patrol" & based on the Nicktoons Show "Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol" are the same TV Series. So this is the same Nick Jr based of Mighty Bug 5. Summary: 6 Animals can help the people in Yardley from Chippy Chip. The MB5 Team met the Animals when lollipop is here as she give their collars as they're gonna be the hero team. Plot: When Audryck and his friends are arrived in Yardley but they turned in Nicktoons Characters. They went to the Milk Carton as they saw a secret room. Carlito saw a Treetop Lookout when he see it very huge. Audryck can go in the elevator so to his pack. Audryck met the Mighty Bug 5 team when they have Carlie McGill the Cockroach Fennec Fox as a new member. She helps them to get any missions when she wears a purple collar. Lollipop the rainbow squirrel is here when she met them. She was afraid when she not, she was a brave leader as she called them the Animal Patrol. When she give Audryck and his team their collars, they become the Animal Patrol Team because is the copyright of PAW Patrol. When the Animal Patrol becomes nicktoons Audryck as Zim, Carlito as El Tigre, Eva as Bessie, Kendryck as Danny Phantom and Danjhely as Jenny. Lollipop ask them their going to the first mission. Before they see the first mission, Lollipop called Audryck the leader member of the team as he named Danjhely the co-leader. The MB5 Team was seeing the Animal Patrol Team whenever they saw them. Audryck and his team saw the alarm the screen shows a Chipmunk and a Squirrel was escaped from Jail as the MB5 Team are going to get them and capture them. The Animal Patrol are follow them to stop the 2 villains so they go back to the Police Station. A chipmink named Chippy Chip and his henchmen Funny Nutty the Squirrel are wanted to have the plan to capture the MB5 Team. They tried but the Animal Patrol Cast * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A rainbow squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * The MB5 Team * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A moth duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the animal leader member of the team. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A cricket cheetah cub is really playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amalia Stenberg as Carlie McGill: A blue-violet cockroach fennec fox who is a new character in the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A fly cavalier king charles spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Fashionable animal who loves making beauty stuff. * Jack Black as Kendryck: a wingless dragonfly cat who is always to be a ghost as a Fuzzy animal. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A real robotic firefly dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader was very flawless and brave even power is howling. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Bill Fagerbakke as Chippy Chip: A villain chocolate milkshake chipmunk who is causing a lot of trouble. * Lacy Phillips as Bluecorn: A little blue chipmunk who is met the Animal Patrol. * Janice Kawaye as Funny Nutty: A Chocolate-Strawberry Squirrel who is a prankster henchmen for Chippy chip. * Andy Garcia as Fire Flight: A talent sugar glider who do with some talent tricks. * Rachel Crow as Acornutty: A singing animatronic robot chipmunk who loves to sing and dance. Songs/Soundtrack Hello - OMFG Animal Patrol Team Animals - (Based of Littlest Pet Shop song) Your Beautiful - James Blunt (Carlito and Carlie are in love) Miss Jackson - Panic at the Disco Thiller - Michal Jackson Mad Hatter - Melanie Martinez Trivia: * This is a 2nd Mighty Bug 5 Movie. * These animals are the same as Paw Patrol: Lollipop is a based of Ryder Danjhely is a based of Marshall Audryck is a based of Zuma Carlie McGill is a based of Rubble Kendryck is a based of Chase Carlito is a based of Rocky Eva is a based of Skye Sweet Treatie is a based of Robo-Dog Bluecorn is a based of Alex * The Animal Patrol are the same as Nicktoons Audryck as Zim Carlito as El Tigre Eva as Bessie Kendryck as Danny Phantom Danjhely as Jenny * These Animal Patrol members as other Cartoon Characters: Audryck: Top Wing Duckling Carlito: Lion Guard Cheetah Cub Carlie McGill: LPS Fennec Fox Eva: Palace Pets Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Kendryck: Ghostbusters Cat Danjhely: PAW Patrol Dingo * So this is a first MB5:AP Movie. Studios: Studios3.png Paramount Nick Movies Spin-Master-0.png Nelvana ProductionsCategory:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Action Category:Live Action Category:Animated movies Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:September 2018 Releases Category:Nickelodeon